Lust Bites
by bendita15
Summary: A single night alone with Naruto makes Sasuke doubt his sexuality.


Title: Lust Bites  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: T  
Summary: A single night alone with Naruto makes Sasuke doubt his sexuality.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I gain profit from this writing.  
Written: 11/15/2008

I do not own Naruto, nor do I gain profit from this writing.

"So it'll be just you and me sleeping out here tonight?"  
I nod. I'm happy to see you again. The living room is quiet after the two hours of shouting, ranting, uproarious laughter and stories of how everyone has been. Everyone has been either training or working. I have been training all the way in Fukuoka, which is an hour and a half from my home but two hours from Konoha. This is the first time that I have seen any of my friends in Konoha in three months. Even then, Sakura is missing. She refuses to be anywhere near Ino, and Ino lives in this apartment! Haruka and Keisuke introduced me to Ino once I stepped in the door. Ino seems cool. Nobody mentions Sakura. I don't ask. Shino is another person I met tonight. I like him, just as Haruka and Keisuke hoped I would. His sunglasses make him intriguing, and his charisma makes him a people-person.  
"Okay, I heard you tell Keisuke that you were fine using the bedsheet as a blanket. Let's share, and use this military blanket as a pillow." You hold up a bundle of cloth in one hand. The room is lit by a sole sputtering candle--everyone is trying to save money by using as little electricity as possible. So, no light or heat. Except for the bathroom and kitchen as needed. I sit on the couch, arms folded over my chest. "I get cold easily, so I might be rather close to you." You grin. Your blond hair has grown out to the point where you have tucked it neatly into a man ponytail. "I am a very cuddly person, and I produce a lot of body heat. Curl up as close as you like."  
My friends, or just Haruka now that I think about it, teased and jeered at me tonight that because I had a relationship with my high-school sophomore English teacher and he is male, I am gay. Not bi, but flat-out gay. Haruka conveniently ignored the fact that the man was an adolescent-lover. There's a fancy word for it but I forgot. Hephebephile or something. Haruka also questioned other aspects of my sexuality cruelly. The insults, even though dealt an hour and a half ago, still sting. However, Haruka is truly a very kind woman. She is my friend. When she and Keisuke helped me transport me here, she warned me that your Deadly Sin is lust. I shrugged it off. You and I aren't sexually attracted to each other. I admire many things about you, but I don't want to fuck you.

"Hey Sas, do you want a back massage?"  
"Uh, sure," I respond absentmindedly. No one ever calls me by my full name of Sasuke. This could be considered odd by some, given how introverted, serious and moral I am. Given that I have these personality qualities, no one is surprised that I intend to stay a virgin until I get married. Tonight, you tried to persuade me to have sex sooner than that. I'm not Catholic or Christian. I don't identify with any particular religion, but I do believe in certain gods and give myself strict rules to follow. I turn away from you and pull off my shirt, then put on my pajama top. I know and don't care that you're watching. Nothing will happen. All you see is my back anyway. I pull off my pants and boxers, stumbling into my pajama pants. Damn slight loss of balance. I am slightly embarassed by the fact that I stumbled. I still feel comfortable around you. Your shadow approaches mine. "You're a good-lookin' guy, ain't got nothing to be ashamed of. Too bad you don't go for the same team."  
"Thank you, but stop hitting on me."  
You smirk and move closer to me. "I'm not. I'm just saying you've got a great body, and thanks for the awesome view you gave me...particularly your ass. I saw everything there and I especially liked when you leaned down to put your clothes back in your backpack." I cringe inwardly. I hadn't thought you'd be watching me, much less so intently. "Sit down," you gesture with your hands and I sit between your legs, facing outward. "Lean forward--can you pull your hair to the side? It's long and it'll get in the way." Your hands guide me. "Can I pull this down also?" You fiddle with my left pajama sleeve as I sweep my hair to the side. In a smooth movement, I remove my pajama shirt. We sit in uncomfortable silence for about five seconds--you still can't stand silence. Your large hands are so warm on my back.  
"This okay?"  
"Yeah. I'll give you one when you're done. I believe in reciprocity." And I do. When someone punches me or tries to stab a kunai into me, I reciprocate. When someone kisses me, I kiss back. You chuckle and guide my arms over my head, then to various positions as you continue to massage me.  
"You have a lot of knots in your neck and upper back."  
"Yeah, I store stress there."  
"Do you have any shoulder flexibility?"  
"No, I hardly use my upper body at all."  
"That's why you're so tense--your body needs you to move."  
I miss sparring with you.

We are both bare-chested, you wearing only jeans and I only wearing pajama bottoms. I feel content. You pull me back, closer to your pelvis. "Can I go lower?" I shrug. "Sure." You massage the base of my spine. "Thanks." We stand up from the couch and walk to the bedsheet and military blanket. "The way I give back massages is I have the person lie flat on their abdomen and I straddle them." You nod, blue eyes drifting to the bedsheet that will serve as a cover when we sleep. "How often do you get massages?"  
"Not often," I admit. "I am usually the one giving them." You are, in my standards, the epitome of masculinity. It is a compliment but I do not consider it sexual. I do not say anything. "Well, you're good at it." I climb off your back and you look at me. Your back is large but the massage went fairly quickly considering this, and you also had little stress in your back. You always seem happy. "Sas, come closer."  
"Why?" I ask somewhat warily. "I want you to smell my neck. Tell me if it smells good or bad." I sit next to you and follow your instructions. "It smells really, really good," I respond, wanting to smell your neck again. It's a raw, bodily, pleasant scent. I like it. You are smug. "You're attracted to my pheremones. They're twice as strong as normal males'."  
"Well duh. You're Kyuubi and I can father children, so my need to propagate the species plays out with you."  
"What would it take for you to fuck me?" you ask seriously. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I would have to be drunk out of my mind," I growl. "Aah, but you've already opened yourself up to the possibility. Don't worry, I'm not going to have sex with you. The thought has crossed my mind repeatedly, but since you don't want it, I won't. This doesn't mean I don't want to do dirty things to you--I'd quite enjoy that, but I respect you."  
"I know, and thank you," is my response.  
"Are you a moaner or screamer?" you ask calmly. This flusters me. "I'm a virgin!" is my immediate explanation. "Have you ever masturbated?" you ask patiently. "Yes, and I don't make noise during my orgasms." You nod. We settle under the bedcovers, the single white sheet. I sprawl myself on top of you and you put your arm around me. "You're warm," I mumble happily. You look at the clock and inform me that we have been alone for an hour. I do not respond except to roll off of you and snuggle as close as I can. I love the feeling of a warm body.

Drowsiness is settling in as I hear you whisper my full name.  
"Sasuke..."  
"Hm?" I mumble drowsily. You are stroking my shoulders. "You need to relax, learn how to explore, enjoy things more." Your voice is such a calming murmur. "I know you're straight and you won't want anything sexual, but can I try biting you anyway?" I'm pleasantly drowsy and disregard the first part of the remark as I consent to the second. Being bitten sounds exciting. You sink your teeth into my shoulder immediately. "Harder. That feels good," I murmur. You continue. "Harder--oh, that feels really good--" my breathing becomes harsher and irregular. Moans glide from my throat and my body jerks once, twice, thrice. I sigh. Your mouth is against my ear. "What can I do to you?" I'm so turned on. "I don't know," I confess. Your voice is so sexy. Your left hand drifts to my pelvis and too close to my--"Stop," I turn away from you and curl into the fetal position as you respectfully obey my command. This is too fast. Anger overtakes me--a defense mechanism. "Sasuke, look at me," you demand. The use of my full name is unnerving. "No," my voice shakes. You sigh. "Please? What's wrong? Why are you upset?" My mind screams at me to lie, so I do. "What we did is wrong--this is wrong."  
"Why?"  
"Because you have Sakura now, and you had Ino and--polyamory is wrong for me."  
"No, you're upset because you're straight and you weren't supposed to enjoy this. Sakura is fine with this type of stuff."  
"So I'm just another sexual conquest."  
"I wouldn't say conquest."  
Silence reigns for awhile.

"C'mon." You turn the kitchen light on.  
"What?"  
"You'll thank me for this later," you assure me as you retrieve a spoon from the flatware drawer and press it against my neck where you bit me. As I wonder why you are doing this, you open the freezer and pop the spoon in. Together, we examine the contents of the freezer. "No wonder Ino's getting fat," you muse, staring at an open carton of almost entirely-eaten cherry ice cream. "She's been eating all the ice cream." You grab the spoon and shut the freezer door. It never occured to me that a cold spoon, when placed accordingly on the neck (or location of the love bite), could make love bites go away. As if reading my mind, you inform me that the love bite should be gone by tomorrow morning.  
Silence.  
I request that neither of us tell anyone about what we did, and you comply, tossing the spoon in the sink. "We should get some sleep," you state. I curl up next to you for warmth and attempt to sleep.

xxx

I wake up the next morning and greet those who are already up--everyone except you, and Ino is still in her room. We share dreams we had and Haruka pokes you awake. "Naruto, we have to be there in an hour." I stumble into the bathroom. The love bite was a rather large one, one that has completely disappeared. I can hardly look you in the face the entire day, but you attempt to talk to me and look at me anyway. When I stumble in the library, you catch me in your arms. That is the only time I can look at you. It is for too long. I mumble my thanks and slither towards Shino. All the scrolls are achived here, and we as a group read many. Skim them, really. Haruka, once we walk out of the library, scolds you for stealing an artifact, a sword. "Hey," Keisuke protests. "Nobody saw him do it, so we can't punish him." Shino nods in agreement. We walk to Ichiraku's. I eat two bowls of ramen at Haruka's insistence. I usually only eat one. Haruka eats two. Keisuke both swallow four, and Naruto, you inhale six. Seventeen bowls of ramen total, and we drink so much tea. We pay the waitress generously and thank the restaurant owners repeatedly on our way out of the restaurant. Everyone has pent-up energy and feels further spurred on by the salty carbohydrates in the ramen we are digesting. We sprint through the streets. Haruka and Keisuke, since they know the city so well, lead the group. Shino and I are at the back, passing an occasional word between the two of us. He has not taken off his sunglasses. Somehow I think he didn't even take them off to sleep, but I don't know. Fleetingly, I wonder how Ino is doing on her missions. She's working two missions back-to-back, which is why she couldn't join us today.

Although you are sprinting along with the rest of us, you have much more energy and appear to be bouncing along. You're...cute. Even in your garish orange outfit, you're cute. Last night you were sexy. Your voice, which is too loud and too often used in the daytime, was deliciously sexy last night. If you had kept talking and put your hands on my inner thighs instead of where you did, I would have let you fuck me. I would have let myself relax for a night, relaxed my standards of sexuality for myself, and I would have thoroughly enjoyed having sex with you. I would have let you fuck me till I screamed, till I cried out your name, till I lost my voice, till I couldn't come anymore.

You're comfortable in your sexuality, Naruto. I'm comfortable in mine, but you're--I stumble. You turn and, in a single, simple smooth move, catch me in your arms. Our eyes meet. You hold me for the briefest moment until I skitter back to Shino. The briefest moment was even too long. Everyone resumes their sprinting, going nowhere in particular. "Keisuke!" Haruka suddenly hollers. "It's a ninja surplus store! STOP!" He literally skids to a halt, as do the rest of us. Like normal people, we turn around and calmly walk into the store. Shino is still laughing. "I bet Keisuke would've ran across that woman's lawn and destroyed it in the process," he chuckles. We browse for awhile. Everyone except for me buys new--well, they're old--uniforms and jokes about them outside. "Wow, this is a suspicious bleach stain," Keisuke remarks. "I have one on mine too," Haruka points to it. "Hey, why are they all in the chest area?" Sunlight gleams off of Shino's sunglasses. "'Cause they're fresh off the battlefield," your eyes glint as you speak. "They'll ask us where we got these and we'll say, 'Off dead guys.'"

We had a one-night stand, Naruto. Neither of us kiss and tell. Silently, I approach you and ask when we can do it again, and maybe more. "We'll see," you respond.

xxx

I haven't heard of you in a month. I can't help but think about you, what you said, what we did, constantly. Indignation overtakes me as I realize that Haruka's jeers at me may have been her way of trying to lighten me up, that she might have been joking. My insides twist as I remember a statistic I learned when I was fifteen--sixty-six percent of all back massages lead to a sex act or heavier foreplay. It has been two months now. I fight off several identity crises, continue and advance in my training. I don't think about you as much, but I do find a way to track certain missions of yours. You've gone on three in the past week and a half. Is three missions in a week and a half tiring for you? I hope it is. I hope you're exhausted. I hope you can't stop thinking about me, you manupulative bastard.

I hope we meet again soon.  
And do more than just bite.


End file.
